Vivo por la música
by Io-Cullen
Summary: Bella, después de haber perdido a sus padres empieza a componer música. Se ha ido a vivir a casa de los Cullen, buenos amigos de su padres. ¿Que pasara cuando vuelva ver al niño de ojos color esmeralda? Pasaros porfi ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **La historia es completamente mía pero los personajes son de la gran escritora Stephenie Meyer.

**Vivo Por La Música**

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan he perdido todo. Mis padres tuvieron un accidente de avión. Tengo 20 años, pero no puedo coger nada de la herencia de mis padres, ya que tengo que tener 21. Mis padres eran unas personas normales no éramos millonarios, pero si teníamos bastante dinero. En estos instantes estoy en un avión que me conduce hacia Chicago a la casa de una amiga de mi madre, bueno más bien mejor amiga de mi madre, me ofreció asilo en el entierro de mis padres.

Acepte, claro está. Había visto muchas veces a Esme era como una madre para mí. Bueno era mi madrina todo había que decirlo, al igual que su esposo Carlisle, mi padrino y mejor amigo de mi padre. Tenían tres hijos Emmett, Alice y Edward. Emmett es dos años mayor que yo, es como un oso de peluche para la gente que lo conoce, quien no lo conoce le tienen un poco miedo, pero tenía un corazón que no le cabe en el pecho. Alice tiene mi misma edad de pequeñas éramos como hermanas, pero se fue a vivir a Chicago cuando teníamos 9 años. Así que perdimos el contacto y Edward le había visto pocas veces ya que siempre estaba en su habitación tocando el piano, pero esas pocas veces que estuve con él, me lo pase genial. Nunca se me va a olvidar esos ojos color esmeralda y con ese brillo, me enamore de sus ojos.

Desde que mis padres habían muerto empecé a tocar la guitarra y a componer música. Vivia por la música. Siempre me había gustado cantar pero solo mi madre y mi padre me habían visto cantar, soy bastante vergonzosa todo lo que se sobre la música se lo debo a mi madre. Había escrito pocas canciones pero todas eran hermosas. Ninguna se dirigía a mis padres. Ya que no podía componer, me ponía llorar. Pero sabía que ha mis padres les gustaba que siguiera tocando y escribiendo canciones canciones.

El capitán nos informo de que ya habíamos llegado a nuestro destino cogí mi bolso y mi equipaje, me dirigí hacia la puerta principal. Vi a Esme con una gran sonrisa y corrió a abrazarme, la siguió Carlisle y por ultimo una Alice muy entusiasmada. Me alegre muchísimo de verles y sabia que no me iba a ser genial convivir con ello, salimos al aparcamiento y me guiaron a un Mercedes precioso, guardaron las maletas en el maletero. Alice iba parloteando, como siempre de ir a comprar nunca cambiaria pero me alegraba mucho de volver a verla y esperaba poder volver a recuperar esa gran amistad que nos unía antes.

Después de media hora de viaje llegamos a una casa a las afueras de la ciudad. Era enorme pero a la vez hermosa. Salí del coche y antes de poder subir los escalones del porche salió un Emmett con una gran sonrisa.

-Belly-Bells. -dijo y me dio un gran abrazo de oso, como le había echado de menos.

- No….puedo respirar-dije con dificultad pero con una gran sonrisa. –Te he echado de menos grandullón.

-L o siento, peque. Me gustaría presentarte a alguien -dijo y me beso la frente. – Ella es Rosalie, mi novia – dijo señalando a una rubia hermosa, con ojos azules. Ella se acerco y me dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

-Encantada, soy Bella.- dije devolviéndola el abrazo y el beso.

- Es un placer conocerte al fin. - dijeron a la vez otro chico rubio que estaba detrás de ella.

- Soy Jasper- dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

- Mi novio- grito Alice y corrió a darle un beso.

-Encantada. –dije.

-Hola Bella- dijo alguien detrás de Jasper. Entonces le vi era Edward le diferenciaba, por supuesto. Pero era hermoso su pelo cobrizo y esos ojos que tanto me gustaban cuando era pequeña. Era tan increíblemente perfecto, creo que me enamore a primera vista. Le sonreí.

-Hola Edward- dije y me abrazo y me di un beso en la mejilla, sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo mi cuerpo. Se aparto de mí y me dio una gran sonrisa y se la devolví.

-Bueno chicos, vamos dentro. Bella tiene que instalarse- todos asentimos y fui a coger la maleta que Carlisle tenia al lado. Me negó con la cabeza. Alice y Rosalie cogieron mis manos. Y me subieron volando la escalera. Me llevaron al tercer piso con Edward y Emmett siguiéndonos los talones con mis maletas. Y abrieron una puerta al final del pasillo. La habitación era muy grande y hermosa. Me quede con la boca abierta.

-Me encanta, chicos. Es preciosa, gracias-dije dándome la vuelta para verles. Todos sonrieron en respuesta.

-No las des, Bella. Ahora vives con nosotros y formas parte de nuestra familia. Dejaremos que te instales, debes estar cansada del viaje. –Dijo Esme, se acerco y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Luego todos me dejaron en mi habitación para que acomodara las cosas. Y que si necesitaba algo, estaban abajo. Yo solo asentí. Cogí las maletas y las puse encima de la cama.

Después de haber terminado de guardar y arreglar la habitación, y ducharme se me olvido mencionar que tenia baño propio, me cambie de ropa por una más casual. Cuando salí de la habitación, di dos pasos y me choque con algo duro, que me sujeto antes de que callera al suelo. Levante la vista para encontrarme con unos ojos esmeraldas.

-Estas bien? - pregunto preocupado. Yo solo asentí.- Lo siento, venía a decirte que los chicos salieron.

-Gracias- dije alejándome de él. Nada más alejarme eche de menos sus brazos.- Edward, puedo hacerte una pregunta.- dije con curiosidad. Había visto el piano en el salón. Quería preguntarle si seguía tocando.

- Claro- dijo de forma amistosa.

- Tu…bueno tú sigues tocando el piano?- logre decir. El rio.- De que te ríes- dije con el ceño fruncido.

-Te pones nerviosa, por preguntarme. –rio. Si, sigo tocando.-dijo con una gran sonrisa.- Ven,te lo mostrare.- me cogió de la mano y volví a sentir aquella corriente eléctrica. Bajamos corriendo la escalera, y me guio hasta el salón. Se sentó en el piano y me hizo un hueco. Cogió una partitura, me la entrego y vi que era una canción. Un dueto.- La escribe con 13 años. Es un dueto. Te gustaría cantar conmigo? –me miro a los ojos. Asentí.

**Edward:**

Hmm yeah

Hey yea

Can you imagine?

What would happen?

If we could have any dream

I wish this moment

Was ours to own it

And that it would never leave

Then I would thank that star

That made our wish come true (come true) oh yeah

Cause he knows that where you are

Is where I should be too

**Juntos:**

Right here, right now

I'm looking at you and my heart loves the view

Cause you mean everything

Right here, I'll promise you somehow

That tomorrow can wait for some other day to be (to be)

But right now there's you and me

**Bella:**

If this was forever what could be better?

We already proved it was

But in 2,123 hours will blend in the universe

Gonna make everything

In our whole world change (it's our change, yeah)

And you know that where we are

Will never be the same oh no

**Juntos:**

Right here, right now

I'm looking at you and my heart loves the view

Cause you mean everything

Right here, I promise you somehow

That tomorrow can wait for some other day to be (to be)

But right now there's you and me

**Edward:**

Oh we know its coming

And it's coming fast

(As long when there's you and me) (Oh yeah)

So let's make the second last, make it last!

**Bella:**

Right here, oh right now

Yeah, I'm looking at you and my heart loves the view

Cause you mean everything

Juntos:

Right here, I promise you somehow

That tomorrow can wait for some other day to be (to be)

But right now there's you and me

(you and me)

Ohh you and me

But right now there's you and… me!

-Es hermosa-dije mirándole a los ojos.

-Gracias, la escribí para cantarla juntos. Te escuche cantar un día que ensayaste con tu madre.-dijo avergonzado. Me sorprendió su confesión.

-No pasa nada-dije sonriéndole. El se acerco, poco a poco y sentí su aliento en mis labios. Me miro a los ojos, pidiendo permiso. En un pequeño movimiento sus labios rozaron los míos. Fue mi primer beso, pero iba a ser el mejor de toda mi vida. Dejamos de besarnos cuando nos falto el aire. Junto su frente con la mía.

- Lo siento-dijo agachando la cabeza. Le cogí de la barbilla y le di un pequeño beso en los labios otra vez. No sé de donde saque la fuerza para hacerlo.

-No lo hagas, yo no me arrepiento.-dije mirándole a sus ojos. Cuando dije eso sus ojos brillaron con más intensidad.

**La canción que he elegido para este capítulo se titula "Right Here, Right now" de la película High School Musical 3. **

**Merezco Reviews?**

**Besos muy fuertes a tod s! **

**Io-Cullen.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** La historia es completamente mía pero los personajes son de la gran escritora Stephenie Meyer.

Holaaaa! ¿Como os va? Aquí vengo para dejaros el próximo capítulo, espero de corazón que os guste y recibir más REVIEWS, que me hacen mucha ilusión. **yuli09 **Gracias por poner mi historia en Alert, te lo agradezco de veras y me alegro de que te haya gustado. **yanara cortez **Muchas gracias por poner mi historia en favoritos. Un beso fuerte! **Lauriitha Cullen **Mil gracias por dejar un review, cielo. Me hacen muy feliz y me alegro de que te haya gustado la historia, ahora me pasare por alguna de tus historias, este capítulo te lo dedico a ti, bonita. Gracias de nuevo por haber puesto mi historia en favoritos. **FerHdePattinson **Gracias por poner mi historia en Alert y favoritos. Un besito!

**CAPITULO DEDICADO A Lauriitha Cullen POR HABER SIDO MI PRIMER REVIEW, GRACIAS DE NUEVO!**

**Si perder menos tiempo os dejo con el próximo capítulo, espero que os guste. Nos leemos abajo. **

**BESOS!**

**Vivo Por La Música**

_-No lo hagas, yo no me arrepiento.-dije mirándole a sus ojos. Cuando dije eso sus ojos brillaron con más intensidad._

Me dio una gran sonrisa. Y volvió a juntar sus labios con los míos. Nos separamos porque oímos a alguien abrir la puerta de la sala principal, después apareció una Esme con un montón de bolsas y las coloco en el sofá. Levanto la vista y alzo una ceja. Baje la vista sonrojada, fue cuando me di cuenta de que Edward tenía una mano en mi muslo y la otra la tenia cogida con la mía. Las quite rápidamente, levante la vista para mirarle a los ojos pero él estaba mirando a Esme.

-Hola mama –dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Ehh…Hola chicos- dijo Esme muy confundida.

-Hola- susurre. Me dio una sonrisa y se la devolví.

-Que tocabas, Edward-dijo Esme acercándose a nosotros.

-Bueno… es un dueto, lo compuse cuando era pequeño y Bella lo vio, y quiso cantar conmigo.- dijo muy deprisa. Yo lo mire con una ceja alzada, porque me metía en esto, solo había cantado delante de mis padres y Edward. Estaba loco si creía que iba a cantar. – A que si? -dijo en mi dirección. Qué? no por supuesto que no.

-Si, por supuesto –dije. Qué pero que había hecho, a veces no me entendía a mi misma.

-Ah, que bien. Los puedo escuchar.-dijo mirándonos a Edward y a mí. Edward asintió, pero se dio la vuelta para preguntarme con los ojos. Volvimos a cantar la canción de hace unos minutos.

- Que hermosa canción, Edward. Bella, no sabía que cantabas así. Cantas como los ángeles, es increíble. Renee nunca me lo menciono. Chicos, ya es de noche os hare la cena.- nos dio un beso en la frente a los dos, cogió las bolsas y salió cerrando la puerta del salón. Estuvimos charlando hasta que Esme nos llamo para cenar. Entramos en la cocina.

-Necesitas que te ayude en algo, Esme? – dije acercándome a ella.

-Oh, por supuesto que no. Ya está todo listo. – nos sirvió la cena y me conto cosas que habían sucedido desde que llegaron a Chicago. –Bueno chicos, voy a descansar Alice y Emmett se quedaran en casa de los Hale. –recogió la cocina y nos dio las buenas noches. Mire a Edward.

-Que quieres hacer?- dije levantadome.

-Eso es una pregunta interesante… te puedo hacer una pregunta? –dijo levantándose y cogiendo mis manos.

-Ya me estas preguntando al decirme que si me puedes preguntar algo.-rio

-Ja ja, muy graciosa. –dijo empezando a hacerme cosquillas. –Puedo o no?

-Si, si, si puedes. –paro y me miro a los ojos. Mi respiración fue volviendo a la normalidad.

-Aceptarias tener una cita conmigo?- sonreí.

-Si, claro que si.-y le abrace. Pero no sabía cómo reaccionar apenas había llegado ese día y me había besado con Edward aun no sé si sentía algo por él. -Edward, que te parece si mañana en la noche hacemos una fogata fuera. Seguro que es divertido-dije cogiendo sus dos manos y balanceándolas.

-Claro, mañana hablaremos con los chicos seguro que les gustara.-dijo soltándose de una mano para acariciar mi mejilla. Sonreí. Subimos arriba, llegamos a la puerta de mi habitación.

-Edward te apetece pasar –dije y el trago saliva. – Me gustaría que escucharas algo. Pero antes ve a ponerte el pijama, te espero en 15 minutos.- le sonreí. Me puse unos pantalones cortos de color azul claro y una camiseta blanca de tirantes. Baje al salón y cogí la guitarra y me senté en la cama esperando a Edward. Llamo a la puerta y entro. Se sentó a lado mío y sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando vio como iba vestida. -Vale, escucha.-dije cogí la guitarra y toque las primeras notas. Me miro atentamente.

**Bella:**

Always been the Kind of girl that hid my face

So afraid to tell the world of what Ive got to say

But I have this dream Right inside of Me

I'm gonna let it show

It's Time

To let You know, To let You know

This is Real, This is Me

I'm Exactly where I'm supposed to be Now

Let the Light Shine

Shine on Me

If I found, Who I am

There's no way to hold it in

No more Hiding who I wanna Be

This is Me

Do you know what its like,

To feel so in the dark

To dream about a life

Where you're the shinning Star

Even thought it seems

That Get so far Away

I've to believe in myself

It's the Only Way

This is Real, This is Me

I'm Exactly where I'm supposed to be now

Let The Light Shine

Shine on me

If I found, Who I am

There's No way To hold it In

No more Hiding who I wanna Be

This is Me

Your're the voice I hear inside my head

The reason that I'm singing

I need to find You, I gotta find you

You're the Missing Piece, I need the song Inside on Me

I need to Find You

I gotta find You

This is Real, This is Me

I'm Exactly where I'm supposed To be Now

Let the light Shine

Shine on Me

If I Found, who I am

There's No Way To Hold it In

No more hiding who I wanna Be

This is Me

This is Me

Yeah

Your're the Missing piece I need the song inside on me

You're the voice I hear Inside my head

The Reason that I'm singing

And ive found

Who i am

Theres no way to hold it in

No more hiding who i wanna be

-Te gusto?- dije apartando la guitarra.

-Es preciosa, y la has hecho tú. Es genial. Tienes mano para componer música, Bella-dijo Edward cogiéndome de las manos. Se empezó a acercar peligrosamente, pero de repente se oyó un ruido y se separo. –Sera mejor que me vaya, ya es tarde. – se levanto de la cama y le acompañe a la puerta. - Seguro que es mi padre. No ha sonado la alarma. Buenas noches.-dijo acariciando mi mejilla se acerco y beso mi mejilla. Abrió mi puerta y se fue a la puerta de enfrente.

-Tu cuarto esta en frente del mío-pregunte. El asintió con una sonrisa y puso una mano en el picaporte de su puerta. –Buenas noches.-dije con una gran sonrisa.

-Buenas noches-repitió y se metió en su habitación. Sonreí a la puerta y me metí en mi habitación cerré a la puerta, me apoye contra la puerta y suspire. Me acerque a la cama me metí en las cobijas. Pensé en los ojos esmeralda y en todo lo que había pasado. Sin pensarlo acerque mi mano a mis labios y recordé mi primer beso y así me quede dormida.

**La canción de este capítulo se titula "This is me" de la película Camp Rock.**

** watch?v=WpBeGJjGMNs**

**Merezco Reviews?**

**Besos muy fuertes a tod s!**

**Io-Cullen**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** La historia es completamente mía pero los personajes son de la gran escritora Stephenie Meyer.

**Pensaba subir el nuevo capítulo cuando recibiera un nuevo review… pero no e recibido ninguno y quería felicitaros el año. Asique aquí os dejo el 3 capitulo, espero de todo corazón que os guste. FELIZ 2013! **

**Vivo Por La Música**

Me desperté por la luz que entraba por la ventana. Me desperté con una gran sonrisa. Me metí al baño y me duche, salí de la ducha y me envolví en una toalla. Me acerque a mi cama, me senté y me eche crema. Me puse mi ropa interior de encaje negro, unos vaqueros, unas botas altas negras con tacón y una camiseta casual negra. Después me senté en el tocador me puse un collar negro, me maquille suavemente y me eche el flequillo para atrás y lo sujete con unas pinzas. Me mire en el espejo y salí. Nada más salir me encontré con Edward en el pasillo, que iba a bajar las escaleras. Me dio una brillante sonrisa y se la devolví.

-Buenos días.-dijo besándome la mejilla ya que había llegado a su lado.

-Buenos días.-me sonroje íbamos igual vestidos, con los vaqueros y una camiseta negra casual.

-Me gusta cuando te sonrojas. -dijo Edward acariciando mi mejilla sonrojada.

- Necesitamos desayunar.-me cogió de la mano y me a rastro a la cocina, llegamos a la puerta, me sonrió y soltó mi mano. Entramos y estaban todos los chicos y Esme y Carlisle. Sonreí, a partir de ahora esta es mi familia, pensé.

-Buenos días, chicos.-dijimos Edward y yo a la vez nos empezamos a reír. Edward se acerco y beso a su madre y padre en la mejilla. Me senté y cogí una tostada con mermelada de fresa, me eche zumo de naranja. Edward se sentó a mi lado ya que era el único sitio libre. El repitió mis acciones para el desayuno.

-Sí que habéis tardado, dormís los dos como marmotas.-dijo Emmett con la boca llena. Rosalie le dio un golpe.

-Que pasa, bebe que hice.-dijo Emmett frotándose la nuca. Rosalie rodo los ojos.

-Chicos se me ha ocurrido que por la noche podemos hacer una fogata, será divertido. Que pensáis?- dije untando mas mermelada en las tostadas.

-Es genial-dijo una Alice saltando en su silla. Jasper la cogió cariñosamente de los hombres y el la dejo quieta.

-Suena muy bien-secundo Rosalie, Emmett asintió con la boca llena. Parece ser que ya se había dado cuanta de porque Rosalie le había dado. Jasper también asintió, mientras bebía su zumo.

-Bueno chicas manos a la obra.-dijo Alice poniéndose de un salto y frotando sus manos. Yo la mire con gesto y interrogante. Y Rosalie y Alice rodaron los ojos.-Bella, hay que comprar ropa para la fogata.-dijo con insuficiencia. Que ropa? Mire a Esme para pedirla la ayuda. Ella me guiño el ojo.

-Hija mira cómo va Bella, va casual para una fogata así ira bien. Además te los vas a tener que quitar para no mancharlo para esta noche.- dijo mirando Alice y Rosalie. Y luego a mí la última frase. Alce las cejas.

-Tenéis que limpiar juntas el coche de Papa y los vuestros Alice y Rosalie. Que por cierto esta última no sé donde se ha metido para que esté lleno de polvo. Poneros un chándal, limpias los coches y luego ayudar a limpiar la habitación de Alice.-dijo recogiendo los vasos y poniéndolos en la pila para lavarlos.

-Y vosotros vais a hacer la compra, no quiero que compréis nada que no está en la lista, de acuerdo Emmett. Vais a la tintorería recogéis los dos trajes de papa y mi vestido. Ahh se me olvidaba Jasper, Edward tenéis que ayudar a Emmett a limpiar su habitación y luego limpiáis el salón. Si os da tiempo ayudar a las chicas, pero seguramente no os de tiempo ya que mi queridísimo hijo, lleva sin limpiar su habitación 1 mes. Y si no hacéis esto os quedáis sin fogata. Entendido.-dijo Esme con voz autoritaria, todos asentimos.

Me levante de la mesa después de Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper y Alice. Edward me seguía por detrás subí a la escalera detrás de los demás, se quedaron en el segundo piso y Edward y yo continuamos hasta el tercero. Cuando llegamos a las puertas.

-Bella, estas guapísima.-me guiño un ojo y entro a su habitación. Yo con la cabeza agachada y sonrojada entre a mi habitación. Me fui al armario y saque mi chándal negro y una camiseta casual blanca, después me acerque al zapatero y saque mis zapatillas con muelles blancas con purpurina de nike. Deje mi otra ropa en la cama y salí. Y ahí estaba Edward con una brillante sonrisa.

-Te ves hermosa hasta con chándal.-luego me extendió una mano la cogí y me dio una vuelta. Me agarro de la cintura y me beso, tarde un segundo en responderle. Pero con ese beso me sentí llena y sentí amor. Luego nos separamos porque nos faltaba aire. Apoyo su frente con la mía y me susurro.

-He querido hacer esto desde que te vi esta mañana. Lo siento por el beso, pero no me he podido aguantar.- se alejo de mí y soltó mi cadera.

-Yo también.- le cogí la cara y le bese. El sonrió contra mis labios. Rompí el beso y le di una sonrisa, le cogí de la mano.

-Que te parece si mañana vamos al cine. -dijo acariciando mi mejilla con su mano libre.

-Me parece bien- dije arrastrándole a la escalera.

Bajamos de la mano y en la puerta principal estaban todos. Yo seguía con la mano cogida a Edward pero no la solté.

-Que hacéis de la mano, vosotros dos.- dijo Emmett moviendo las cejas.

-Ehh, bueno…-dije sonrojándome.

-Sabéis como es Bella de torpe y casi se cae bajando la escalera y la sujete antes de que se diera un buen porrazo. Así que la cogí de la mano, y aquí nos veis no es nada del otro mundo.-dijo Edward. Yo levante todos nos miraban con una sonrisa. A los 5 minutos nos despedimos de los chicos. Esme nos miro, con una ceja levantada al ver que no nos movíamos.

-Que no tenéis nada que hacer, por cierto esta noche no estaremos nos quedaremos en un hotel de la capital. Que hay una celebración y nos invitado. Lo sentimos no poder estar en la fogata seguro que iba a ser genial.-dijo luego dio un beso a su hija y Rosalie. Se acerco a mi y beso mi mejilla.

-Te dejo a cargo de la casa con Edward, sois los mas responsables ya se lo he dicho a él.-me susurro. Carlisle repitió las mismas acciones que Esme de besarnos en la mejilla. Y antes de salir por la puerta no dijeron que hasta mañana.

-Bueno manos a la obra-dije. Mientras iba despensa para coger los productos de limpieza.-Vamos a limpiar primero tu habitación, os parece bien-dije pasándoles cosas.

-No sabes lo que dices-me dijo Rosalie al pasar a mi lado para ir hacia la escalera. Alice asintió con cara de susto. No quise ni imaginar cómo estaría aquello. Subimos la escalera hasta el segundo piso. Seguí a Rose y Alice hacia una puerta. La abrió Rose, después paso Alice y me dejaron a mí para el final. Respire hondo y entre.

-Está limpia.-dije confusa. Ellas asintieron me cogieron cada una, de una mano y me llevaron hacia dos puertas. Cada una cogió el pomo y tiraron para dentro era un vestuario o lo que quedaba de el porqué estaba hecho un destrozado. Mire con miedo a las chicas me devolvieron la mirada. Cuanta ropa tenía metida aquí, tenía una habitación como armario, quien tiene una habitación como armario?. Así, la duende de mi amiga.

-Alice-gruñí. Me envió una cara de disculpa. Rosalie dejo las cosas que lleva en las manos en el suelo. La imite.

-Habrá que organizarse, a ver por lo que veo a la derecha lo de gala y cosas importantes. A la izquierda lo de normalmente. Y al fondo hay un probador, una máquina de coser y accesorios y zapatos y bolsos. Justo tres.-suspire. Ellas asintieron de acuerdo.- Haber Alice tu vas al fondo colocas todo y limpias. Rosalie tu vas a lo de la derecha y haces lo mismo que Alice. Y yo a lo de la izquierda. …Dos Horas Después…

-Bueno ya esta.-dije cerrando el armario de Alice. Las chicas asintieron. Dentro hablamos de un montón de cosas chicos, amigos, universidad…

-Bueno ahora toco los coches.-dijo Rosalie saltando de dos en dos.

-Vale, Rose tranquila no vas a tocar nada hoy, hay que limpiar.-dijo Alice yendo hacia al garaje. La mire con cara confuso.-A Rose le chiflan los coches, pero espero que se le dé igual de bien, limpiar los coches. –dijo abriendo la puerta del garaje de la calle, para que entrara luz natural.

Pusimos música a todo trapa nos quitamos la sudadera y la atamos a la cintura. Llenamos tres cubos de agua y jabón cogimos cada una un estropajo y empezamos a limpiar el coche de Carlisle. Oímos unos ruidos bajar por la escalera. Subimos a la casa y vimos a los chicos tumbados cada uno en un sofá. Y los productos de limpieza en la puerta. Alice se acerco corriendo a ver a Jasper y Rose a Emmett. Me acerque a Edward, dios mio que cara tenían todos como si hubiésemos vuelto de la guerra. Todas estaban acariciando a sus respectivos novios.

-Edward, estas bien. Tienes una cara de agotado.-dije sentando en el sofá.

-Sí, no veas como tenia la habitación Emmett tenía pizza de hace tres semanas a sido asqueroso, no sé cómo puede entrar ahí y dormir ahí.- dijo Edward cogiéndome la mano.

-Si estáis muy cansado podemos dejar la fogata para mañana.-dije acariciando su mano. Los tres se sentaron de golpe.

-No hace falta, Bella-Dijo Jasper levantándose. Beso a Alice en los labios. La cogió de la mano y se fueron. Rose y Emmett hicieron lo mismo nos quedamos Edward y yo en el salón solos. Nos levantamos y cogimos los productos de limpieza los guardamos y fuimos al garaje.

-Falta el coche de Rose, vas a ayudarme.-dije al ver a Edward coger una esponja.

-Sí, es pasar tiempo contigo- dijo limpiando la parte trasera.

-Muchas gracias.-le di un beso en la mejilla y me fui a la parte de adelante. Después de 30 minutos sentí que algo me mojaba la espalda. No creo que fuese capaz, pensé. Me di la vuelta lentamente y vía Edward con cara inocente. Tire el agua sucia del cubo y lo llene con agua limpia. Me acerque a él seductivamente y le tire el agua dejando ver como se marcaban sus músculos a través de su camisa blanca.

-Quieres jugar.-dijo acercándose peligrosamente con su cubo.

-No pero as empezado tu el juego.-dije con cara inocente. Me di la vuelta para huir hacia la puerta, pero alguien me cogió del brazo y me hizo girar y me tiro agua encima de mi camiseta blanca.

Dejando ver mis pechos ya que no llevaba sujetador. Se le abrieron los ojos de golpe. Se acerco y me beso con necesidad. Por primera vez quería perder la virginidad. Cogió mi mano y me llevo a la casa. Subimos hacia el tercer piso. Nos metimos en mi habitación, cerró con cerrojo mi habitación. Y me metió en el baño. Encendió la ducha con agua templada y engancho la alcachofa. Me metió debajo y le quite la camiseta.

**Merezco Reviews?**

**Besos muy fuertes a tod s! **

**Io-Cullen**


End file.
